No More Tears
by TakeA-Bow
Summary: A one time affair leaves Integra pregnant, and with who's child? Read to find out. What happens when all hope is lost? Might be concidered as spoilers for chapter 89


No More Tears

Sir Integra was in tears, she knew that probably none of them were going to make it through the war. None but Alucard, the true immortal. All of her memories were bitter, filled with pain and angst, almost none were pleasant, but the only ones that she did like remembering were the ones with Alucard's crazy smile that she loved so much, but not like she was going to admit it.

Integra was the Ice Queen, the Iron Maiden of the Royal Order, the ultimate virgin. The one virgin that Alucard wanted more than anything. Deep in her heart, she knew that she cannot keep her façade any longer, she had to do it tonight. Hey, its now or never, we ain't gonna live forever.

With graceful strides, she walked down the Hellsing Manor's steps, all the way down to the dungeons. She knew Victoria is occupied with training or something that she did not give a damn for, Alucard was the only thing on her mind that second.

"I knew you were going to come, Master," he said once she stepped into the dark room which he claimed for himself.

"Good, then you know what I am here for," she said in the same smug tone back.

"You are giving in to me, Integra,"

"No, I am giving into myself, I am not going to make it though the war, I know it, and I love you, you should already know."

"It is always nice to hear it come from your mouth, My Master, and you know that I loved you since the first day I met you down here,"

"This is it Alucard, this is the moment we both have been craving for years, and you are wasting it, I am not impressed so far and yet you have been pressuring me into it for years, so show me your talents."

"My please, Integra."

And so he did, he stepped forward, as did she, and they stared at each other for a while, before Integra closed the gap between them, pressing her warm lips to his cold ones, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist. Kissing came to Integra naturally, and Alucard was impressed at how well she did it. Tongues dueling, teeth clacking together, lips smashing together, they fell on the floor, Alucard on top of Integra.

Clothes were being thrown all around the room, pieces and shreds getting ripped in the process the feel each other's bodies pressed against each other with not barrier between them. Now both naked, finally realize how much they idolize each other, how different everything would be if the other was not around. Integra reached up and traced her vampire's features, they were so white, so smooth, so perfect. Crimson red eyes turned darker, as arousal heightened between the two. Integra pulled his face down, and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue immediately being met by his. Alucard traced his hands down her perfect body, traced every curve of her delicate figure and kissed every spot he could reach.

As he inserted two fingers into her, she cried out, high pitched screams coming out of her mouth in an instance. She grasped into his shoulders, trying to not give into the pleasure that threatened to overcome her instantly. Pleasuring her with his fingers, Alucard never thought she could look more beautiful than she did now, her face flushed, her mouth agape, eyelids closed, head tilted to the side away from him, and her breath coming in short-high pitched gasps.

Thinking she is ready enough, he inserted his member into her womanhood, causing her to scream out in pain as her walls stretched out to accept him, as he was her first one, and last. Clutching to him with all her might, she nodes to him as a sign of approval; that he can continue. He begins to pump into her, moans and grunts filling the room, coming out of both of their mouths. Integra never felt better, the man, well vampire she loved was making love to her, and she never wanted it to end. But it all came to quickly, the pleasure was too intense for her, and she came. Just as he felt her walls squeeze him, he came right into her, and she cried out with happiness.

Finally.

Complete.

Outdone.

Outspoken.

Perfect.

Laying there on the floor together, limbs tangles, both trying to catch their breaths and calm their nerves, they find the peace in each other's arms. Both holding each other tightly, never wanting to let go, both knowing that if they did let go, nothing like that would ever happen, they would never get to share anything to intimate again.

Now, Integra is 30 years old, still not old, but not that young anymore either.

Less than ten years passed, but she still keeps on remembering that one day.

Alucard was dead, he disappeared. He disobeyed her order to stay with her, with his own child. Yes, Integra now had a son. That one night incident caused her to get pregnant, the impossible always happens to the Hellsing family after all.

The boy, D, she called him, was a copy of his father. Sometimes it was difficult to look at him, as a familiar face was staring back at her, a face that she knew for over a decade, the face of her beloved Alucard that was now gone.

D loved his mother and he swore that he would protect her from everything harmful. Integra was now as distant as ever and sometimes it seemed that she wasn't even there when people were talking to her. She was devastated after Alucard's death, and now only lived for her child and for no one else, as there was no one else to live for. Alucard's coffin still stands downstairs, the coin, the token that dedicated his death the only memory in there. No one ever goes there, no one but Integra. She goes there every single day, even had her own bed down there, to just remember the person that wasn't supposed to die, that gave up his own life for her. Vlad Dracula, The Impeller, No-Life King, Alucard. Her servant, her lover, her husband. Indeed, Alucard asked her to marry him, and she accepted it, and she wore his ring every day to remember him by and she would always treasure it.

"Alucard, I wish you were here… to see your son, to see me, to love me. For us to have a normal family. I wish… I wish that you could come back so badly…" She said to the empty coffin, tears streaming down her face, sobs escaping her mouth as she crumbled to the ground, her head in her hands.

"……m—maa—masterrrr…" a hiss was heard in the room.

"..Alucard..." was the only reply. "I love you, I always did, and I always will."


End file.
